Problem: Last week, Nadia and Stephanie decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Kevin to time them with a stopwatch. After 5.69 minutes, Kevin agreed to time the runners. Nadia sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 34.64 seconds. When it was Stephanie's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 22.11 seconds. How much faster was Stephanie than Nadia in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Stephanie was than Nadia, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Nadia's time - Stephanie's time = difference in times. ${3}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Stephanie was 12.53 seconds faster than Nadia.